The Spell of the Weeping Garden
by Confessed4Life
Summary: After being rescued from Denna, Richard finds it difficult to adjust to the information he learned about his Confessor, but what he learns from an unlikely source changes everything
1. Chapter 1

Richard jolted awake for the umpteenth time in the last few days and almost on cue, their eyes met. She said nothing, she knew better now. All previous attempts lead them to a road he clearly didn't want to go down and she couldn't bear to see the pain in his eyes any longer. Once she was sure he was alright, she looked away, bringing her eyes to the roaring fire before her. It was then that he realized that she was crying.

He didn't move, he couldn't. He was too angry with her. They had barely spoken since they left Denna and he wasn't sure it upset him. Lying back against the cold ground, he tried to clear his mind of her, thinking about all of the things he had done with the other woman. He had never been with a woman before, something he had thought would happen with Kahlan, but being with the blonde opened his eyes.

He could have any woman, so what if he couldn't have the one he had desired? Who cared that his body responded to hers, the sound of her voice, the ring of her name? That was how Denna claimed him the first time. She had whispered her name in his ear, panting in a way that drove him mad. He would never have that with Kahlan.

Turning his head, he looked over at her. Her face was lit clearly by the fire, showing him everything he had never seen before. He wondered if it had always been there, but he was too blind to see. The world weighed on her shoulders, taking everything she had to give and she put up no fight. Anger began to fill up within him again. How dare she be such a woman and deny him the opportunity to love her. Sighing in frustration, he sat forward again and moved to his feet. Her eyes followed him as he walked into the trees, he wished he couldn't feel them.

Richard found comfort against the thick trunk of a tree, the rough bark reminding him of one he used to rest against back in Hartland. A part of him wished he had never left, never fallen in love with the Confessor. Confessor, he thought with a sigh, he should have known that she- He did know. Zedd told him. She told him. He didn't listen and now his heart was torn into pieces.

"What?" he snapped as he saw a piece of her white dress come into view.

She stopped and he instantly regretted his tone. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Zedd said he would take your watch if you needed to sleep."

Standing, Richard made sure to keep his eyes off of hers. "I'm fine." She didn't respond, she couldn't. If she opened her mouth again, she wouldn't be able to control what came out. "I can take my own watch." He expected her to say something, anything, but she didn't. She turned away and he couldn't take it any longer. "What you said before- About not wanting my feelings to change... Did you mean it?"

Kahlan stopped again, but didn't turn around. This needed to be said in the coldest of ways. It was the only way to save him. "Why would I care about your feelings?" She was shaking, she hoped he couldn't see. "When this is over, we will never see each other again."

"That's all I needed to know. You really are a monster." The emotion was clear in his voice, she didn't have to see his face to know what he was feeling and she was glad for it. Seeing would have ended her instantly.

***

"Kahlan?" Zedd was standing close, his hand resting on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she lied without thought. "Are you ready to set out again?"

"You haven't eaten yet."

"I'm not hungry."

Releasing a heavy sigh, the wizard looked over his shoulder to his grandson, who focused all of his attention on stuffing the leftovers into his pack for later. "You haven't eaten in three days."

Looking back to him, she tried to remember her last meal. "I'll eat something tonight, I promise." Before he could counter, she began walking, knowing that they would follow and she looked forward to having more distance between herself and the Seeker.

"This is silly!" Zedd shouted, bringing her to a stop as she turned back to him. "You two cannot keep going like this. It will kill you both!"

"No worse than what she would do to me," Richard said angrily. She gave no defense. "We should keep moving-"

"Look what that Mord'Sith has done to you!"

Richard looked past his grandfather and met her eyes, hardening them instantly. "At least she could provide pleasure."

Kahlan swallowed her anger, the hurt and searing pain that ran through her veins at his words, taking hold of her Confessor's face. "You're right."

It wasn't the reaction he wanted and aimed to receive. "What is wrong with you?!" he shouted at her, making the first move in walking forward. "How can you be so cold?! You have no emotions!"

"It's easier for a monster to feel nothing." Then she was gone, walking away as quickly as her legs would allow. She felt sick, broken and all she wanted to do was lay down and cry, but she couldn't let them know.

Confused, Zedd grabbed his grandson's shoulders and held him still, making sure he couldn't escape without answering his questions. "What has gotten into you?"

"I've finally learned the truth. I know what she is. I see the monster."

The older man frowned, shaking his head in disappointment. "You have no right to call her a monster. You do not know a portion of what she has been through. She hid the truth from you for a reason; maybe you should try to understand what that was." Releasing him, he took a step back and picked up his own pack. "She never lied to you." After taking a few steps, he looked back and said, "She told me what happened that night, why she was leaving. She couldn't bear the thought of hurting you and if you truly looked back at this, you know the truth. You may feel like a fool for loving someone you cannot have, but that is no reason to treat her this way. We both warned you that it wasn't a possibility."

Anger still flooded him as he stared at the other man. "You should have tried harder."

***

Two days and nothing had changed. They didn't speak to each other and it was starting to drive Zedd insane. He finally decided to follow her into the trees one night and found her sitting in tall grass in tears. The trees blocked most of the moonlight, making it difficult to see clearly. The darkness made it easier to let go.

"He'll calm down," he said as he knelt down beside her.

Wiping her cheeks, she turned her head toward him. "It's best if he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, dear one. The line is thin, love... Hate."

"You know what I am. If he hates me, he can go on. When he defeats Darken Rahl, he can go home; get married, have children... How I feel is irrelevant. To him, I'm a monster and as long as he believes that, I cannot hurt him."

"You would never hurt him."

Looking back to the trees, Kahlan sighed. "I almost did. For a moment, when he kissed me... I forgot what I was." Tears filled her eyes again as she remembered the event. "I never had a friend before and now I understand why."

Laying his hand on her arm, he smiled warmly. "Come on, you should rest."

***

Richard was talking in his sleep again. Some of his words were inaudible, but not all of them. Between moans, her name was whispered, panted and then he grew silent. Opening his eyes, he instantly looked over to her, doing his best to keep from drawing her attention if she was awake. She was. She always was. If she slept at all, he didn't know and with each passing day it bothered him more.

Kahlan was leaning forward, her elbows on her knees as she studied the flames of the fire. He hadn't heard her voice in days and he was forgetting the way it sounded, but he wouldn't be the one to end the silence. Closing his eyes he forced himself back to sleep, knowing it was in his dreams he was safe.

***

"We can rest in the village ahead for the night. I know someone who will provide shelter." Kahlan was speaking softly, but his ears picked up her voice as though she was next to him. "We can trust him."

"Richard," Zedd called back to his friend. "We have-"

"I heard," he mumbled back, keeping his eyes on the ground.

The sun was beginning to set when they entered the village and almost as soon as they were visible, an older man raced toward them with a smile on his face.

"Kahlan! It's wonderful to see you again!" He sounded sincere, bringing Richard to study him. Enveloping her in his arms, he rocked her body. "I heard about Dennee, I'm sorry."

Pulling back, she nodded. "Me too. Daniel, this is Zedd and this is the Seeker, Richard." She hesitated with his name, the other man noticing instantly. "We need a place to stay for-"

"You'll stay here, with me. My youngest married last year, I have plenty of room. I was about to hunt for dinner, you can go inside and make yourselves at home."

"I'll come with you," Richard said quietly, making her body stiffen.

"Excellent! How are you with a bow?"

Their words trailed off as they walked back toward the trees. Looking over her shoulder, Kahlan sighed, "I don't know how much longer I can do this, Zedd."

"I know, dear one."


	2. Chapter 2

"You know Kahlan?" Richard asked as Daniel pulled on his bow.

"Since she was a little girl, poor dear."

"What do you mean?"

Sighing heavily, the older man handed the weapon over and began working on another. "Her father was- Sometimes I wondered how she did it. She's a strong one to have survived that man's torture. I've never seen a man treat his children as such before. How's the bow feel?"

"It's good. I think it may be one of the best I've held."

Daniel beamed, "Keep it. Everyone should have a good bow... Hasn't she mentioned her father?"

"No."

"It must be difficult. I've never known anyone who would do what she did."

"What she did?"

"The things her father made her do... It made her sick, but she had to do them. I let them stay with me some nights, when he was angry. Kahlan wanted to make sure Dennee was safe. The things she did for that girl. I don't think she ever really knew what her sister protected her from. Some nights, she would barely make it to my door. She grew stronger of course, she had to, but there were many nights she would collapse just after her sister came inside."

He could barely breathe, his heart was pounding so hard, he was beginning to think the world could hear it. "What happened?"

"I found her some help. They were taken away from her father and they grew up. She wrote me a few times a year, always saying how grateful she was. I knew she was destined for great things."

"How?"

"I've known a few Confessors, but Kahlan, she's different. I remember sitting beside her at the fire one night and I asked her if she ever kept count of those she had confessed. I don't think I could ever forget her answer. Here she is, a young girl and she says something I don't think anyone had ever imagined."

"What did she say?"

The older man looked out to the trees for a moment. "She looked up from the flames and met my eyes. Her face was unreadable, but she took in a deep breath. "Do you want to know the look in their eyes when I touch them? How many of them begged me not to? How many of them were surprised to find out what I was? How many of them deserved it? Or better yet, how many of them didn't?" She went quiet for a moment as tears filled her eyes. "The truth is," she told me quietly. "No, I don't keep count. I don't have to. I remember each one of them; I still see them. I don't keep count because I'll never be able to forget."..." He finished and let his words trail off, the power of the words ringing through the air. "Everyone thinks she a monster because of what her magic can do to someone, but they don't know how much it hurts her."

"When she would pray at night to the Good Spirits, she never prayed for herself. She always asked that they protect her sister and that she never know what their father made her do. One night I found her out here, just over there through those trees. There's a garden my wife made, Kahlan loved the flowers. She asked me if I knew of a way to take away her magic. She wanted to be like everyone else, but I knew that it was her that others should want to be." Daniel sighed, looking to the Seeker. "You know her. You couldn't be in better hands. She would die before allowing harm to come to others."

"I know."

"You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"I don't know," Richard replied.

Nodding he smiled. "Yes you do. I can see it in your eyes. I saw it in her eyes. I always wondered how it would be for her. I knew she would never take a mate, but I - I'm saddened by this. She would never hurt the man she loves."

***

Daniel's words refused to leave the Seeker's mind. He watched them as they ate, finding it like seeing everything in a new way. He noticed that it was the first time someone touched her, smiled each time they looked at her and then he realized how it had been her entire life.

"I caught her reaching through the window in the kitchen, trying to grab a loaf of moldy bread." He laughed, patting his hand on her arm. "I had never seen anyone move that fast before. I chased her for minutes before she stopped and apologized. From the look of her, I was sure she hadn't eaten in days... She'd been giving everything she found to her sister."

"He let us stay in his barn, fed us. I can't thank you enough," she added quietly.

"You've thanked me more than enough, Kahlan. If the rolls had been switched, you would have done the same for me, of that, I have no doubt." He paused for a moment, seeming to be considering his next set of words. "I'm the one who should be thanking you."

"There's no need." She smiled, taking hold of his hand with a gentle squeeze.

With tears filling his eyes, he shook his head. "We always imagined you two were our daughters. Christina would be so proud of you."

The view before him made Richard's heart pound. The new knowledge of what her father was like and now, this. He felt grateful that Daniel had been there for her.

"I don't know what we would have done without your kindness and generosity," Kahlan said after a moment.

Smiling, he leaned back in his chair. "I think you would have done just fine." Looking to his other guests, he clapped his hands together, trying to change the tone of the room. "Who wants dessert?"

***

He couldn't sleep. His mind continues spinning and seeing her face. Sitting up, be pushed the blankets off of himself and left his room. Her room was next to his, but there was no answer at the door. Opening it quietly, he peeked inside to see if she was asleep.

"She's not in there," Daniel said as he walked his direction. "She said she needed a walk. You- I'm sorry, I do not mean to pry, but you love her, do you not?"

He knew the answer without thought. "I do."

He pulled him into a hug, surprising the Seeker. "You take care of her." Releasing him, he stepped back. "And if you hurt her-"

"I won't."

"From the look on your faces this morning, you've hurt each other enough to last a lifetime. Don't let her push you away. She deserves to be happy." Moving aside, he motioned down the hall to the door. "Go on."


	3. Chapter 3

The moon was brighter this night, lighting the ground so that he could see her trail perfectly, though from what he learned earlier, he knew where she had gone. It was hot, making him glad he didn't put on his shirt when he left. The grass on the ground was softer than he thought it would be, the feel of it against his bare feet making him feel like he was back home in the comfort of the forest next to his small cabin. He could smell the flowers, a mix of lavender, rose and gardenia. He understood instantly why she loved the smell.

His eyes fell upon her and he froze. She was lying on her back, staring up at the stars with tears in her eyes. The flowers and bushes surrounded her filling her with their scent. The smell must have been a comfort to her the way she had always been to him. He hated that he had hurt her.

Forcing himself to step forward, he made his way toward her. Kahlan looked over at him and immediately thought he was going to say something in anger, but he did something unexpected. He laid down beside her.

"I'm sorry, Kahlan."

Shocked, she turned her head and met his eyes, wishing she could stop crying. "You shouldn't be."

"Why?"

"Because you were- are right. I'm a monster and you should stay far away from me."

"I wasn't right. I was cruel and Kahlan, I am sorry. I know that you would never hurt me."

Looking away, she closed her eyes. "I almost did. That night, before I left. When you kissed me... I forgot what I was."

Rolling onto his side, he reached over to her and laid his left hand on her right cheek, turning her face toward him. "Kahlan, you are not a monster."

"I nearly destroyed you."

Shaking his head, he moved closer. "You loved me." Her tears began to fall heavily, her breath failing her. "There is nothing wrong with that." His thumb rubbed her cheek, wiping the damp streaks. "I'm going to kiss you, alright?"

She didn't fight him as he closed the distance between them, rolling her onto her side so that he could pull her snugly against him. The return of his kiss set him on fire as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pushing her breasts against his chest. She wished her dress would disappear and as though he read her thoughts, he began unlacing the white fabric. The moan that escaped her rumbled through him. He paused his hands, but his lips continued to dance with hers.

"We can't..." she said breathlessly.

"Here," he whispered, pulling her on top of him. "You can stop when you need to."

She kissed him instantly, heated by his words and the desire in his eyes. He let his hands roam her body, being sure not to wrap around and make her feel like he was holding her still. She needed to be free, to have the option to stop when she needed to. Her body responded instinctively, rocking against his in all the right ways. She could feel his arousal, pressed against her and it pushed her forward. Shifting her weight, she rubbed against him until he had to break their kiss to get enough air.

He looked up at her, bringing his hands to her face. "Open your eyes," he murmured. When she did, he let out a loud moan. The darkness of her magic had covered the blue and it whispered to him. "It's beautiful."

Her eyes fell closed as she kissed him again. Her body screaming for his. Taking advantage of the moment, she reached between them and quickly unlaced his pants. Before he realized what she was doing, she wrapped her long, sender fingers around his manhood and gently pulled him free. He was thick and long, making her body ache for him in a way she had never ached for anyone. A way she could never have him. Immediately, he grabbed her hand and held it still, bringing her eyes to open again.

"You don't have to do this."

Blinking, she brushed her lips against his. "This is all the pleasure I can give you."

"Kahlan, you are all I need. What I said before, about Denna... I didn't mean it."

In a hushed voice, she lowered her eyes. "I don't want to disappoint you..."

"You could never disappoint me."

Meeting his eyes again, she tightened her hold on him. "Let me give you this."

"Kahlan-"

She silenced him with her mouth. Her tongue pushing forward until it was greeted by his and his hand left hers. She moved her hand skillfully over him, guided by the sounds leaving him with each motion. When her name began to leave his lips on loop, she quickened her movements until he spoke.

"Kahlan, I'm going to fall apart... I- Stop..."

She paused instantly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Spirits no," he gasped, reaching back to her hand. "You're giving me this, let me give you... I don't want anyone else to have it."

"Richard-"

"Trust me."

Their eyes locked and she nodded. He responded instantly, his body moments from release. Grabbing her dress, he lifted it until it bunched at her waist. His fingers slid over her, testing her. The moan that left her mouth was joined by one of his own and together they moved their bodies together. Richard sat forward, wrapping her legs around him as she lowered herself onto him.

Her head fell back, a sharp pain hitting her as he pushed past her barriers, her body graciously accepting him completely. She took all of him, something no woman had ever done. They were made for each other. She lifted herself, slowly rolling her hips as he pushed his forehead against hers. Sharing a single breath, he came undone, her name on his lips in a growl, moan and slight scream. She had never heard anything more arousing.

He held her still above him, if she moved an inch, he wouldn't be able to survive it. Her hands were on his jaw and neck, keeping them close as she fought her body's basic desire. Her muscles continued to flex around him, her body unable to control itself as each breath sent wave after wave of pleasure through her. She didn't know how much more she could take. Just one, she thought to herself, her hips following instantly with a slow, delicate roll.

Connecting their lips, Kahlan moaned loudly, doing her best to keep from letting it all go. Dropping her head back, she sucked in a breath and lowered her hands to his shoulders. The feel of his skin and the forbidden contact between them begged for more. She had to stop and now. Lifting herself from him, she squeezed her eyes shut, focusing her mind on her magic to keep it inside.

Touching his hand to her arm, Richard removed the distance she had put between them. It was the only way he could think of to show her that he wasn't afraid of her. Her head turned toward him, he could tell she was holding her breath, holding everything inside. Smiling, he moved to kneel in front of her, taking her face in both of his hands. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, the darkness that flooded hers captivated him.

"It's alright," he whispered, trying to get her to breathe again. "Let it out. You won't hurt me, I promise." She shook beneath his touch, from the sudden wind or fear, he didn't know. "I can feel your heart beat," he added quietly, his hands moving down her neck, feeling the pulse. "If it pounds any harder, it may just tear through your chest..." His words had the desired effect, a smile hit her lips and she slowly let out her breath.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, staring at his chest. Her eyes ached to move lower, his manhood still exposed.

"You didn't do anything wrong," he tried to assure her. "You can let go of your dress now."

Her dress was gripped tightly in her hands, her knuckles white from the deadly hold, the fabric straining to remain in one piece.

"I didn't realize..."

His smile widened. "No, I don't imagine that was what was on your mind."

Meeting his eyes again, she frowned. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't hurt me," he countered.

"You don't know how close I was to-"

He was shaking his head, his eyes now losing some of their own darkness. "I do know. Kahlan, I felt it."

"It's like I'm holding sand in my hands," she whispered, trying to find a way for him to see the dangerous truth.

"And it slowly seeps through your fingers." He understood what she was trying to say. She thought that her feelings for him, her desire and every moment she spent in a compromising position was her failing to hold on. She thought it was weakness. "I don't know how someone can be that strong." Sitting back on his heels, he sighed. "I don't know how you do it. This whole time, I've been watching you, wanting to be with you and if I had the chance- When I got the chance, I didn't hesitate, but you... You have so much more to consider, not just your own feelings."

He felt embarrassed, his words having told her a secret he held for months. Looking down, he felt his cheeks flush and moving quickly, he tucked himself back into his pants, hoping she didn't notice. "Why'd you come out here?"

"I needed a place to think. When I came here as a young girl, it... Everything was different. My biggest worry was the punishment my father would give me for disappearing and now... I thought if I came out here, things wouldn't seem as terrible."

"Was his punishment worse than you imagined?" he asked, meaning to lighten the mood.

Kahlan took in a slow breath, looking past his shoulder and into the trees. "It's difficult for a child to know the horrors one can imagine."

"Kahlan, I'm-"

"It's alright," she said distantly. "You didn't know. I never told anyone what happened. Daniel- He found us one night when we were in the tavern with our father. We never had anyone care so much about us before. He worried when we didn't show up. I think it was the first time he saw men... My father hid my hair, they didn't know what I was until it was too late. "Wait until as many of them are touching you," he would say and he... He would wait until they were confessed and then rob them." Lowering her eyes to the ground, she felt her tears begin to fall again. "After knocking my father unconscious, Daniel carried me out and went looking for Dennee, who I hid in the forest. He took us home with him. They took us in, fed us and gave us clothes." Bringing her eyes back to his, she sighed. "No one takes in child Confessors. When we're older, we're given a room in every city, because they're afraid, but he... He kept us for over a year, raised us, until he found someone who, he thought, would be better for us."

"This garden," Richard said through a soft breath. "You and his wife did it together, didn't you?"

Nodding, Kahlan picked one of the white roses from their bush and handed it to him. "These are my favorites. Christina let me plant them after we added the gardenia. She said it would add to the life of the garden. Plant things you love with those you love and they'll live forever."

"Wise words."

"I had forgotten how much I loved the smell. They seem to have grown together perfectly."

Lying down, Richard motioned for her to follow, enveloping her in his arms when she did. "They're beautiful."

******

Richard woke up with the sun shining down on him and the sweet smell of flowers. It was then he realized that it was smell he associated with the woman sleeping in his arms. Her breath warmed his chest, sending a heat wave of desire through his blood. Turning his head, he looked at her, smiling as she snuggled just a little bit closer. He felt refreshed, he hadn't slept so well since they left Hartland. From now on, if he spent the night without her in his arms, he would have no sleep.

He wondered what would become of them now. When she awoke, he knew what would happen. She would tell him that though the night meant something to her, it could never happen again. Her voice would be soft, but firm enough to cut through him. When the words left her lips, it would break him. He needed to be sure she never got the chance.

Moving away from her, he eased her carefully down to the ground, making sure she was still comfortable. Almost silently, he came to his feet and walked away, leaving her alone in the sun.

Zedd and Daniel were sitting at the table, eating large bowls of what he thought was soup. They looked up as he entered the house, both surprised to see him alone.

"Where's Kahlan?"

"She's still sleeping," he told them as he tried to move to the room he had been granted.

"You left her?" Daniel asked in confusion. "Did you two not make up?"

Sighing, he walked to the end of the table and sat down. "We all know what will happen when she wakes up. She won't consider a life with me, I- I need a bit to think."

"She seems to have considered it a great deal."

Zedd leaned forward, dropping his spoon in his bowl. "Richard, there are things you should know about the way Confessors take their mates."

"I believe the Seeker already knows."

"Someone already told me," he informed the men, not caring to say the name of the Mord'Sith who had. "I know that she won't take me," he added after a moment. "She wouldn't if I was the only man left alive."

Daniel nodded with a frown. "And you don't need her to say it to know that it's true. Letting her wake up alone is not going to help you win her."

"No, but it will give me the extra time I need to find a way-"

"You don't understand, do you?" Daniel asked quietly, locking eyes with the younger man. "She allowed you to spend the night with her. After everything she's been through, after you've hurt her. Did it not occur to you that all Confessors by her age have already taken their mate? Yet, she has claimed none." Realization came to the older man as he stood. "Kahlan has never been like others, but she doesn't do anything without thought. Here," he said as he brought Richard two full bowls. "Take these to her, it will have given you a reason for leaving her."


	4. Chapter 4

She was fixing the laces on her dress when he returned, her face impossible to see as he approached.

"I got us some breakfast," he said as he sat down in front of her.

Lifting her head, she met his eyes. "But that's not why you left."

"No," he said instantly. He wasn't going to lie to her, but he hoped she wouldn't make him tell her the truth.

Taking the blue bowl from his hands, she brought it to her lap and grinned. "He used to make this every morning. Be careful not to eat too much..."

"Is it bad?" he asked as he brought it to his nose and sniffed.

"No," she chuckled. "But if you eat too much, you're going to be sick."

He waited a moment, watching as she took a bite. "What do you mean, sick?"

Pushing her spoon forward, she brought it to his mouth. "Open." He did as she asked instantly, taking the warm, thick liquid into his mouth. "See?"

Swallowing, he nodded. "You're right."

Raising an eyebrow, she tilted her head. "You seem surprised."

"No," he said with a quiet laugh. "I feel stupid for questioning."

"As well you should, Seeker," she said while trying to keep from laughing. It was difficult as she lifted the spoon to her mouth, the man before her watching closely to see her falter. "I'm a Confessor, we can-" With a turn of his head, he poked his tongue out and flung a spoon full of their breakfast at her.

"You were saying?" he asked while joining in with her laughter.

Quieting down, Kahlan tried to steady her voice as she moved to her knees. "You play dirty."

"No, I'm clean, you're the one with food in her hair. No- No-No, n-" Sitting back on her heels, she grinned. Richard blinked through contents of the bowl slowly dripping down his face. He couldn't help but laugh, "Alright, I surrender! You win!"

Moving back to him, she lifted her bowl from his head and slowly climbed onto his lap. He responded instantly, wrapping his arms around her waist while he reached up to connect their lips. Laying the bowl on the ground, she brought her hands to his face and pulled him closer. When her body began to respond to his, she pulled back, but he wouldn't let her go far.

"Richard..."

"I know," he whispered, his lips lightly touching hers. "But I can't let you go." Tracing her fingers down his chest, she reached for his pants, hoping she was able to give him what he needed. "No," he panted, pulling her hand away and intertwining their fingers. "That's not what I need." Kahlan pulled her head back and looked at him, trying to see what he wanted. Lying back, he pulled her with him, keeping her on top of him. "This..." His smile was wide, he knew she was watching his face. "You'll get the hang of it."

Slapping his shoulder playfully, she moved off of him. "Come on, we should wash this out of your hair before it dries."

******

Closing the windows; Daniel looked over his shoulders. "Darken Rahl has men searching the area. It's safer for you all to stay here another night."

"We can't sit here and wait for them to find us," Richard said as he tightened his hold on his sword.

Her hand was on his in a moment, bringing his eyes to hers. "We can't save anyone if we're dead."

They looked to the door at the sound of a pounded knock.

"Take them beneath," Daniel whispered to Kahlan as he walked to the door.

As the door opened, the others disappeared into the bedroom at the back of the house. Richard helped her push a large, heavy desk, reviling a once hidden cellar door. He was about to question it when he noticed that she had already began descending the stairs. It quickly became apparent that she had been in there before. The men followed her quickly, closing the door behind them. Zedd using his magic to bring the desk back into its original place.

It was dark, the men had to hug the wall as they descended the long staircase. Kahlan was waiting for them at the bottom, taking both of their hands and leading them further in. After a moment, the Seeker pulled his hand from hers and grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop and turn. He could barely see her face, but he knew it was covered with confusion.

"How do you know they won't find us in here?"

In a hushed voice, she stepped away from them, turning slightly as though she could see the room clearly. "He used to hide us down here when my father or some of the townsmen came looking for us. We could hear them tearing the house apart above us, threatening to burn it to the ground unless they gave us up, but they never did. No one found us." Pulling them along again, she continued. "We hid down here for hours some nights and days other times. There are two beds over here, but I'm not sure about the food." She nearly laughed at the thought. "I don't think we should eat anything down here."

"We won't know until we try," Zedd said in a quiet, but cheerful voice.

Sitting down, Kahlan pulled Richard down beside her. His eyes fully adjusted to the dark as he laid back, smiling as Kahlan lay in his arms. His arms tightened around her almost too tight as they listened. They could hear footsteps and voices above them, growing closer and closer.

"Maybe we should switch places," he told her softly. "I don't like you being on the edge. If they come down here, you'll be closer to them."

"But you'll see them coming," she countered, her eyes sliding closed. It was the middle of the day, but lying in his arms, she felt comforted into a sleepy state.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Mmhm."

"Why didn't anyone step in to protect you from your father?"

Lifting her head, she flattened her hand on his chest and rested her chin on it. "We're Confessors. Everyone is afraid of us. Most people looked away when we walked passed them."

"But they saw what he was doing to you."

"He was our father. Who would say that how he treated us was wrong?"

"Everyone," he said quickly. "The things he made you do... Wouldn't someone see those men and-"

"No one paid us any attention." She laid her head down against his chest, not able to look into his eyes and continue. "My father would pick out the richest men, point to me, sitting at a table in the back and make some kind of deal... When he came to me, I'd confess him and my father took everything he had."

"Why would he do that to you- to his own daughter?"

"Because he lost everything."

"What do you mean?"

Kahlan lifted her head again and met his eyes, buying herself a moment. "When he was released from my mother, he was so happy. He made us pack our things and we left the palace. He went back home and learned that the woman he- The woman he loved had died and everything changed. When he looked at us, all he saw was what our mother took from him. In his mind, we owed him and we were too young to... I was too naive to stop him."

"You weren't naive, you protected Dennee."

"It wasn't enough," she whispered.

Her body jerked in his arms as something crashed into the floor above them. They were shouting out orders, demanding to know what Daniel had done with the Confessor, Seeker and Wizard. The older man stuck to the story that he hadn't seen them. Things went silent for a moment and Kahlan began to believe they were safe, but then came a heartbreaking scream of pain.

She tried to get up, to run to help him, but Richard wouldn't let her. She was strong, pushing against him as she struggles to get free. He had to cover her mouth to keep her from crying her friend's name. She was almost too much for him to hold back. Zedd came to help just as she broke free of the Seeker's hold. Running into the wizard, Kahlan tried to push past, only to be grabbed, once again, by the younger man.

Smoke began to fill the area, the burning smell of wood filling their noses. Zedd spelled the area, protecting them from the fire above and sealing all sounds from escaping. Kahlan cried out and pushed against his chest still, desperately trying to get free.

"Let me go!" she cried again and again, never loosing force as she lunged forward. "He needs our help! We can't let him die!"

Her tears soaked his arms, screaming to him how hard she was crying. "Kahlan no! You can't die too!" He knew she would be angry with him, hate him even, but he couldn't let her go, he couldn't risk her life.

More than an hour passed and she was still moving, her body barely able to stand as she continued. After another few minutes, she went limp and fell into his arms. Her cries fell into whimpers as her body shook. Richard eased her to the ground, stroking her hair with his fingers as she clawed her nails into his arm in the small amount of strength she had remaining. He whispered lost words of comfort into her ear, doing everything he could, what little he could, to ease the pain.

Zedd stared at them, meeting the Seeker's eyes filled with pain. They witnessed one of the most horrific experiences one could and it left them, too, broken.


	5. Chapter 5

Richard held her through the night, waiting for her to stop crying, but the moment never came. Sleep escaped her as she stared out into the darkness, lost in her thoughts and the memories. She felt numb, weightless; dead.

He rocked her gently, humming softly. It was a slow song, one that his mother used to sing to him when he was a young boy. He hoped that it was bringing some kind of comfort to her. He found tears rolling down his cheeks at several points, his heart broken for the pain he felt seeping from the warmth of her. She whimpered Daniel's name and as soft as it was, it echoed around them.

The fire had died down, the fire of the flames having disappeared from the cracks in the wood above them. Zedd moved to the stairs, trying to determine if it was safe for them to leave their hideout. He was impossible to make out, but from the soft sigh, Richard knew it was time for them to leave.

"Kahlan, I know that this is hard for you, but we have to go now." She didn't move. "We need to find a safe place to-"

"There is no safe," she said distantly, following his lead and moving to her feet.

He had to catch her as she struggled to remain standing, her strength and energy having yet to return. Stumbling forward, she followed the wizard up the stairs, the smell causing her to feel sick as they reached the door. It fell apart as the wizard touched it, the magical seal protecting them dissipating. They shielded their eyes from the brightness of the sun as they ascended, Richard keeping his eyes on her to anticipate every one of her moves. He knew what was coming and he hoped he could stop her.

It would have been impossible for them to miss. The purpose speaking clearly as their eyes landed on it. Daniel's body, burned unrecognizable, was hanging from a tree in front of his house, the sight bringing a loud cry from the Confessor. Before either of the men could stop her, she was running toward him in anguish. Dropping to her knees before the body, she began apologizing for what she had done and begging him to forgive her. It was impossible for her to keep her eyes on him, each second she looked at him, she felt another flash of rage, sorrow and shame.

She felt him behind her, watching, waiting in silence. He would remain that way until he had no choice but to speak and she prayed the moment never came. He would tell her that it wasn't her fault and that she couldn't have known what would happen, but it wasn't true. She knew the risk; she shouldn't have brought them to him. Before her hung the man she thought of as her father. He was what she always hoped for others and now he was dead. They had killed him.

"Kahlan," Richard spoke in a quiet sorrow. "This wasn't your fault."

"Please..." she begged. "Leave me alone with him."

"No." It was firm, bringing her back to stiffen. "You shouldn't be alone, especially now."

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she closed her eyes. "What's different about now?" She asked without thought. "I've been alone my whole life."

"That's not true. You had Dennee... and Daniel."

"Shhhhh," she hushed sharply. "Don't say his name."

Laying his hand on her shoulder, he leaned forward. "His name should be spoken for all to hear. They should know who he was; what he did."

"He died."

"He saved us. Kahlan, he would have done anything for you and he did. He gave his life because he loved you. You should honor that, not let it fill you with grief."

Reaching up, she let her trembling fingers touch the burned corpse before her. "He was all that I had left."

The body before her jerked, making her fall backwards into Richard as she looked up in shock and confusion. Everything was blurred out by a bright light and suddenly Daniel was standing in front of them. Zedd rushed to the man's side, clapping his hand on his shoulder.

"Thank the spirits it worked!"

"What worked?" Richard asked as Kahlan jumped forward and wrapped her arms around the older man.

"An old wizard trick I learned many years ago! A protection spell that would pull him from the body if any damage or pain were to come to it. When he was safe, it would come to an end. The spell only works once."

"Thank you, Zedd," Kahlan said as she pulled out of Daniel's hug. "I thought I had lost you, too."

"I thought so too," the older man chuckled.

"Why didn't you just tell them where we were?"

"I wasn't going to let them hurt you and we both know that they would have killed me anyway."

"Thank you."

He hugged her once more and then stepped back with a sigh. "You need to get moving. They won't be looking over their shoulders for you."

"It's not safe for you here," Richard said quietly. "We will get you to a safe place first."

"I think I'll manage. This will give me an excuse to see my daughter and grandson. They live three weeks walk from here." The Seeker was about to argue, when Daniel stepped toward him and circled an arm around him, lowering his voice. "You will look after our Confessor, I trust."

"Of course."

Pulling the young man away from the others he moved closer. "She will push you away, maybe not at first, but she will. I know Kahlan and she will do anything to make sure you are happy and safe, even if it means breaking her own heart. If you feel the way I think you do, you won't let her and if you don't and you hurt her, I will personally find you. I want to make this as clear as possible," he said in a hushed, but firm tone. For a moment, Richard could have sworn that it was the same voice Kahlan used. "If this is some sort of conquest, to have her, I will remove your insides. She is not a toy and she has been through more than you could ever imagine. You hurt her and I will see to it that you never touch another woman."

"I understand, but Kahlan is more than that to me."

Smiling, Daniel nodded. "Don't tell me, show her."

"Is something wrong?" Kahlan asked as she took a step toward the men.

Leaving the Seeker, Daniel grinned. "No, I just wanted to make sure you would be kept safe."

"Daniel-"

"It's fine, Kahlan. We have it all settled now. It's far too late to protest," he said as Richard moved past them, walking to the wizard to give them a moment alone to say their goodbyes.

"What did you say to him?"

"I asked him to look after you."

"Asked?" she questioned with a grin.

"Of course. Are you going to tell him?"

She stared at him for a moment, waiting to see if he would let the question go. "Tell him what?"

"Tell Richard you're carrying his child."

She looked over her shoulder at the other men and sighed quietly, watching them speaking to each other for a moment. "I can't." Looking back to Daniel, she crossed her arms. "How did you know?"

"You kept brushing your hands over your stomach. Christina used to do that. She once said that she expected to feel them as clearly as she would hold them in her arms. I imagine you can feel yours a little stronger than she could."

"It feels strange."

"But beautiful," he added in a quiet whisper. "You should tell him, Kahlan."

"I can't. I was with him once and only for a moment. No man could want a child to come from that."

"Your Seeker is not like other men, but you already know that."

"If I tell him, he-"

"Won't leave your side?" he interrupted. "You can't keep pushing others away. You don't want to be alone, trust me. He loves you and I know that I don't know what it was between you two before you arrived, I haven't seen a man look at a woman like that in so long. Don't shut him out." He sighed and pulled her into his arms. "Promise me that you will at least think about it."

"I don't think I'll be able to stop."

******

With the sun setting around them, Richard led them through the trees. He had been scouting the area ahead to make sure they wouldn't run into the soldiers who wanted to kill them. Every few minutes, he would stop and look behind, meeting her eyes to make sure she was alright. She had barely spoken since they left Daniel's, but she was always ready to give him a smile when he brought his eyes to hers. It was the only thing that kept him believing that she was alright.

The sun was no longer visible, but he didn't want them to set up camp until he was sure it was safe. After his fifth circle of the area, he sat down next to Kahlan's bedroll and crossed his legs. She was staring up at the sky, seeming to be lost in thought, so he waited before speaking. Shoving a piece of rabbit meat into his mouth, he closed his eyes for a moment. His mind was replaying the other man's words on a loop, "She will push you away, maybe not at first, but she will." He knew the words to be true and he knew it was only a matter of time before it began to happen.

"Do you want me to take the first watch?"

"No. I don't think that I will be able to sleep until-"

"Come here," she purred softly, pulling at his arm until he was lying down beside her. Settling against him, she laid her hand against his chest and looked down at him. "Thinking about what Daniel said to you?"

He smiled. "He wouldn't tell you what he said, would he?"

"No."

"He told me to look after you."

Studying his face, she raised an eyebrow. "That's all?"

Richard withheld a laugh, "He may have used more words. He said that you were a handful, that I should keep my eyes on you at all times, even in my sleep."

Her lips tugged at a smile, her hand now beginning to travel down his stomach. "What about now? Do you have to watch me now?" His heart raced beneath her touch, her hand returning to its previous position. "Who knows what I may do next?" Stretching his neck up, he tried to kiss her, but she pulled back just as his lips grazed hers.

"It's just a kiss, Kahlan."

She moved closer, soaking the warmth of him as his hands gently rubbed her back. Lifting herself onto her elbow, she took his face in her hands and connected their lips.

Before she knew it, she had laid her right leg over his, holding his firmly between hers as she began to rock gently. Her body acted on its own, her mind now softly encouraging her onward. She acted instantly, flowing forward as he gracefully accepted her on top of him. His hands snaked over her, wishing for the feel of her skin. Shifting his body beneath her, he pushed against her, helping to ease the pressure building up within her. Her appreciation shown immediately by the low moan that vibrated through them both.

Her magic was floating on the surface, waiting for her to give in and let it fly away. The strength of it made her dizzy, though she wasn't entire sure that it wasn't his kiss. He was the first man she had kissed, but she knew that no other could feel this way. He made it nearly impossible to pull away, to think and breathe. Breaking their kiss, she sucked in a breath, keeping her face close to his in case she had another moment of control.

He was breathing just as heavily, his hands now firmly holding her head while his fingers lost themselves in her hair. Opening his eyes, Richard watched her face, waiting for her eyes to open and grant him the honor of seeing the magic within. He longed for it to speak to him again, to tell him what it wanted and most importantly, what it needed. Kahlan may not want to let it go, but it had a mind of its own and it seemed to know something they didn't. When the darkness of her eyes met his, he smiled, feeling the comfort that could only come from her.

"We're going to wake Zedd," she murmured, closing her eyes before looking to their friend, who appeared to be sound asleep.

He didn't move his eyes from her, he found the struggle between her and her magic to be captivating. Zedd wasn't the reason they had to stop. She was. Touching his fingers to her cheek, he nodded. "Alright." Wrapping his arms around her, he brought her to his chest, hugging her to him.

He felt her heart racing against him, her breaths slow and deep as she struggled to keep her hold. His shirt was fisted in her left hand, giving her something to focus on.

"I'm sorry," she panted after a few minutes.

His arms tightened around her. "You don't have to be. You didn't do anything wrong." She nearly blurted it out, the secret she had been holding onto in fear. Turning her head, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, inhaling his scent. "I have something for you," he whispered when she returned her head to a comfortable position. Reaching over, he grabbed his travel pack and pulled it toward them. She sat up as he handed it to her. "Open it."

She hesitated for a moment, looking back and forth between him and the bag. Giving in to her curiosity, she opened it and a smile instantly covered her face. Inside laid several of the flowers from the garden they had laid in. Her reaction had the desired effect. Sitting up, Richard moved closer to her as she reached inside. "I didn't know how long they would live, so I asked Zedd for help. They'll last forever."

Lifting them out of the bag, she brought them to her nose and breathed in. "Thank you." Lowering her hands, she looked at him. "When did you get them?"

"When you were talking to Daniel. I thought that you would like to have something to hold onto that reminded you of your family."

Laying the flowers down, she crawled onto him and pulled his face to hers. He adjusted his body to hers instantly, his arms circling her waist as he gladly returned her kiss. It began again, her body flowing over him, matching his movements as he worked to give her what she needed. Their kiss heated with each second, both pulling the other closer until their bodies refused to mold together.

"Kahlan," he panted when they parted for a breath. He shifted his hips, trying to relieve the pressure between them. "If we don't stop now, I'm not going to be able to..." She could feel him beneath her, his arousal trapped within his pants as she cut his words short with her lips. Reaching between them, she began to pull the laces of his pants loose. "No," he muttered, stopping her hands. "I don't need you to do that."

"I don't mind," she told him quietly.

Intertwining their fingers, he lifted their hands. "I know."

"I can't give you anything more."

Leaning his forehead against hers, he smiled. "You can give me this."

Closing her eyes, she shook her head. "It's not very much."

"It's more than you think it is."

"Thank you for the flowers."

******

Kahlan was gone when he awoke. The sun had yet to rise, but it was light enough for him to see everything around him. Moving to his feet, he searched the area around him, his eyes quickly moving over Zedd before rushing to the trees around them. If the D'Haran soldiers had found them, they wouldn't take her alone. The thought eased him a bit, but he hurried anyway.

He hadn't gone too far when he found her leaning against one of the trees. She was staring at the ground, speaking softly, unknowing of his presence.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, closing the short distance between them.

Turning her head, she smiled with a nod. "I'm fine. I was just trying to figure out the right words."

"Words for what?"

"I don't quite have them yet."

Pushing his shoulder against hers, he grinned. "Need some help?"

"Maybe later. We should get back before Zedd wakes up and thinks we've been captured."

"I thought the same about you for a moment, but then I realized I was still there."

Raising an eyebrow, she tilted her head. "Maybe a handsome man came by and swept me away."

His mouth opened in shock, confusion and then into a smile. "I'd kill him for taking you away from me."

"No one would-"

"I would." It was such a simple statement, but it carried her away. Taking her hand, he pulled her forward. "I would have run away with you the day I met you and every day since. Every day."

"I think you're forgetting those days before we reached Daniel."

Richard shook his head, rubbing his thumbs on the back of her hands. "No, I'm not. I was angry with you, but I didn't stop loving you." Pushing his back against the tree, he sighed. "I was so angry and I'm sorry for what I said. I- I couldn't believe that you kept something like that from me. I had told you everything and I had to hear something that important from someone else. When Denna told me, I didn't believe her. She kept saying that you would hurt me and I- I kept thinking that you couldn't hurt me any more than you already had."

Tears were slowly dripping down her cheeks, her hand trembling in his. "I'm sorry."

"I know." He sighed and wiped her cheeks with his thumbs. "I know that it's hard for you, but I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm pregnant." The words flowed effortlessly from her lips, gliding through the air as though they were supposed to be spoken to give them life.

He froze for a moment, unsure that he heard her correctly. "Wh-Pregnant?" Darting his eyes to the ground, he ran the words through his mind, speaking them aloud slowly. "You're pregnant?"

Fear covered her features, her mouth open as she tried to form a simple word. She suddenly wished that she hadn't told him. "Yes."

She was suddenly lifted in his arms, held tightly against his chest as he began to laugh. "You're pregnant!" Setting her feet back on the ground, he took a step back. "I'm sorry, was that alright?"

Kahlan allowed her smile to widen and nodded, relieved. "Yes."

"What happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

Moving forward once again, Richard grabbed her hands. "Do we tell Zedd?"

"No." Her answer was instant, knowing what the wizard's reaction would be- What it should be. "I don't know."

Squeezing her hands, he smiled. "He can help protect you."

"He may send me back to Aydindril."

"He couldn't if he tried. I'm not letting go of you." Abandoning her hands, he brought her into a snug hug and kissed the side of her head. "Either of you."

******THE END******


End file.
